William Nguyen (Earth-616)
William's life got worse as he couldn't find a job and his girlfriend broke up with him. After being evicted, Nguyen decided to commit suicide by jumping off a building. When he was falling, William was approached by the Enigma Force and given the powers of Captain Universe. Nguyen used his newly found abilities to have revenge on Juggernaut, who he assaulted in Central Park and knocked out. Juggernaut actually survived the attack, and was put in custody by the army. The Uni-Force tried to divert Nguyen's attention to some tectonic faults Juggernaut caused in the past that were starting to become a menace to the surface, but as soon as he realized Marko was still alive, Nguyen headed to the high-security facility where Marko was being held, and found himself with Spider-Man, who had infiltrated the building in order to interrogate Juggernaut and know who defeated him. Spider-Man tried to fight Captain Universe and protect Juggernaut, and even managed to keep him away from Marko by making Nguyen chase him. When Captain Universe finally got Spider-Man, the Enigma Force told him to fix the tectonic faults. Nguyen trapped Spider-Man in a metal beam and proceeded to descend to Earth's layers and fix the faults. But he sensed Marko's presence and put aside his responsibility over his thirst for revenge. Captain Universe approached and fought Marko, who had liberated Spider-Man, and told them his story and how he ended up with the mantle of Captain Universe. The Enigma Force felt disappointed for Nguyen's attitude, removed the powers from him, and gave them to Juggernaut, who did accomplish the purpose to fix the tectonic faults. Upon the fulfillment of his task, the Enigma Force left Juggernaut. Marko apologized to Nguyen and left him live. Spider-Man made William realize what he experienced was similar to winning the lottery, and Nguyen decided to make profit of it by writing a book which became a best-seller in the coming months. | Powers = Nguyen formerly possessed the powers of Captain Universe. Captain Universe's powers and power levels vary from partner to partner, presumably to meet the demands of the job at hand. The Uni-Power also enhances the powers and abilities of a host who already has such powers and abilities. Powers that remain relatively constant include: *'Uni-Vision': a sort of cosmic consciousness. Captain Universe can sense things on a subatomic level or at great distances. This power can also force someone to tell the truth. *'Matter/Energy Manipulation:' Captain Universe can divert an energy flow in a different direction or convert it into a different type of energy. Diverting the flow of gravitons, for example, allows flight. Captain Universe can also change matter at the atomic level, for instance, to transmute one substance into another or to change an object's shape. *The costume (or the Uni-Power itself) protects against extremes in temperature. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Captain Universe